


We're a happy family

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gallaghers - Freeform, Husbands, Milkovich, We're a happy family, blow jobs promises, relationship, sping cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me, dad and daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a happy family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in The Ramones song.

Ian was in a good mood today, He and Mickey would be cleaning around the house since it was what Ian called "Spring cleaning", which of course, Ian would had to convince Mickey to help, he could always use some tricks to get Mickey do whatever he wanted, because who wouldn't say no to the 10 blow jobs Ian had to give to his husband? He would have been really crazy to reject such a big offer, so after 2 weeks Mickey would say yes and helped Ian clean the house, but Mickey said he would choose the music, since both agreed that cleaning the house in absolute quiet would make things so bored easily.

It was one of those days where Ian go thru Mickey CD collection and he could find something that barely was his kind of taste, they would never pay attention to the lyrics, not until Yevgine come back from school one day singing that song Ian would put on repeat while cleaning the house with his husband, for some reason it was a catchy song, but none of them actually paid attention to the lyrics..

Ian heard the front door of the Milkovichs house open and mandy get in with an hyper yevgine hopping like a bunny and muttering a song that Ian couldn't hear that much

"Hello Mandy" Ian said as Mandy gets inside and drop her scarf on a chair in the living room

"Oh, hello Ian, how you doing?" She would ask, because with Ian being bipolar and even being stable on his meds, one would never know when he could have another high or low episode.

"I'm great, what about you?" Ian replied

"I'm good, what are you doing?" asked mandy, with no much interest, just for the sake of asking whatever

"Umm, Mickey and I are having a spring clean up in the house" Ian said while he wash the dishes

"Great, sounds like fun" She said with a sarcastic tone, as they chat, Yevgine come out of his room hopping like a bunny to take some cookie from the kitchen still muttering that song as Ian watch him with that strange look in his eyes and then look at mandy who hold her arms in surrender as she say.

"Don't look at me, he been singing the same song hopping all the way from school to here, I got no idea where he did take it from" she said 

They heard a knock in the front door, and yevgine opened just to find aunt Fiona at the door, who got inside as Ian greeting her saying "Hi, Fiona, come inside"

after saying hello to everyone who was around, she looked at the hyper yevgine and pointed at him with a finger kinda recognizing that song he was singing

"Didn't knew Yev liked The Ramones?" Fiona asked to Ian who now could understand what Yev been singing since he came home from school

Mickey comeback from the backyard after cleaning some stuff Ian told him to help cleaning and he noticed his son and ian strange look as he heard what yev now was singing in a little more high tone.

"We ain't got no friends  
Our troubles never end  
No Christmas cards to send  
Daddy likes men

We're a happy family  
We're a happy family  
We're a happy family  
Me, dad and daddy"

at that Fiona looks at Ian, Mandy looks at Ian and everyone cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing and everyone looks at Mickey and then Mickey looks at Mandy and she couldn't stop saying...

"He been saying that since I pícked him up at school" as she patting his brother shoulder

Who would ever know that someone so pale that looks like a ghost, could bright so red, as his face turned, feeling really ashamed.


End file.
